Oriented plastic film, particularly biaxially oriented polypropylene films, are used widely as packaging materials for a variety of products including many popular snack foods such as crackers, nuts, potato chips, etc. Certain films are not generally suitable for use as containers for foods or as a wrapper for foods, medical compounds, beauty preparations and the like, unless the same is modified for the exclusion of gases.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved gas barrier film which also has low permeability to moisture. It is another object of this invention to provide a metallized multi-layer film sheet wherein the layers are bonded together with an exceptionally strong bonding force.